El pasado siempre te perseguirá
by Ryuu Letters
Summary: Todos tenemos un pasado que queremos ocultar, en el caso de Tsuna puede ser un poco mas amargo que el de los demás. Aveces él quiere olvidar todo, pero luego ve a la persona que lo salvo en todos los sentidos y se reprime mentalmente al pensar eso. Ahora deberá volver a enfrentar su pasado pero esta vez sera en compañía de sus guardianes, especialmente con el de la nube 1827/OCx27


**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano sensei... ya que si fueran de mi propiedad las cosas serian un poco distintas a la original... _

* * *

**El pasado siempre te perseguirá.**

**Prologo:**

* * *

Las cortinas se encontraban abiertas de par en par, el joven que se encontraba en la habitación comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en su cama tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, había despertado por culpa del molesto sol que entraba por la ventana, pero sencillamente era imposible volver a dormir. Se sentó perezosamente en la cama al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano, observo el reloj y se extrañó por la hora, era cerca de las diez de la mañana, agradecía que fuera día sábado, no tendría que ir al colegio, pero se asombro un poco al no ser despertado mas temprano por su espartano tutor.

Pensó que quizás estaría haciendo uno de sus planes donde agregaba el "al estilo Vongola", donde finalmente él era el único que recibía daños mientras el bebe disfrutaba ver su sufrimiento. Suspiro con un poco de pesar y se paró de la cama, pero al momento de hacerlo vio caer un trozo de papel, se agacho lentamente para recogerlo y luego leerlo.

**_"Saldré con mamma, Bianchi, L-pin y la vaca estúpida a hacer las compras para la cena de esta noche. Iemitsu llamó esta mañana diciendo que vendría a casa el día de hoy por lo que mamma quiere hacer un festín. Espero que cuando llegue ya estés levantado y hayas hecho tu tarea o recibirás el peor entrenamiento que te puedas imaginar._**

**_ATTE: El mejor Hitman del mundo."_**

Volvió a suspirar, aun no comprendía a su madre. El que se hacía llamar su padre, nunca estuvo presente cuando lo necesito, dejándolos solos a ambos, su madre había hecho el rol de los dos, siempre lo cuido y ayudo en todo lo que pudo. En cambio Iemitsu las pocas veces que se dignaba a aparecer por esos lugares, solo se dedicaba a emborracharse, dormir todo el día y hacer que Nana le sirviera poco menos de sirvienta, además de hacer el absurdo intento de entablar una relación padre-hijo con él.

– Como si quisiera que un bueno para nada fuera mi padre – bufó molesto.

Camino en dirección a la puerta para luego bajar las escaleras, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde pudo ver sobre la mesa su desayuno y una nota con la caligrafía de su madre diciéndole lo mismo que había escrito Reborn en la hoja que dejo en su habitación.

Tomo una tostada del plato y se fue hacia la sala de estar para ver un poco de televisión en lo que llega su madre, sin embargo al llegar se quedo estático en su lugar, había una persona sentada en el sofá, alguien que no creyó estaría ahí. El joven, de no más de diecinueve años, al sentir una presencia detrás de él se giró, y al ver al ojichocolate le sonrió.

– Hola Tsunayoshi – pronunció con sus labios – vamos, acércate, no te quedes ahí parado – dijo mientras le indicaba con la mano que fuera donde él.

– S-si – Hablo débilmente mientras caminaba hacia **_él_**.

– Sigues siendo tan bello como siempre – Susurro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara del pelicastaño y le depositaba un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

– ¿Q-Que hace aquí? – pregunto un poco nervioso por la cercanía.

– ¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver como esta mi conejito?

– S-Si puede. P-Pero es raro que haya venido a Namimori.

– Mmm… Bueno, es que quería saber cómo te estaba yendo con lo que te encargue – dijo mientras se alejaba de Tsuna y volvía a su posición en el sofá.

– Está yendo bien, no se tiene porque preocupar – respondió mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

– ¿Y por qué desvías la mirada de mí?

– P-por nada – mintió.

– ¿No será que me estas mintiendo? – Inquirió seguro de sus palabras – Sabes perfectamente que no le puedes mentir a tu **_a-mo_** – recalcó juguetonamente con su voz lo último.

– Lo sé – dijo cabizbajo.

– No te encariñaste con los guardianes… ¿Verdad?

El pelicastaño se coloco nervioso ante la mirada acusadora del joven delante de él al saber que era verdad lo que le decía. Intento enfocar su vista en un punto alejado de **_sus _**ojos, pero esta acción le fue imposibilitada cuando un mano tomo su rostro y lo obligo a observarlo.

– Tú sabías que eso estaba prohibido – susurro amablemente – te lo dije, y aun así no me escuchaste.

– L-lo siento mucho – hablo temeroso de la reacción que podría tener el chico delante de él – l-le prometo que me alejare un poco de ellos.

– Espero que sea así Tsunayoshi. Ambos sabemos que solo sufrirás si vuelves a confiar en otras personas, no quiero que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en el pasado. – removió delicadamente con la mano un mechón rebelde de cabello de la frente del ojichocolate – bueno mi lindo conejito, yo me debo ir ahora, el Arcobaleno se encuentra cerca, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que me vea. – dijo mientras besaba la frente del menor y luego se alejaba de él en dirección a la puerta – Recuerda lo que te dije.

– Si amo – habló sumiso.

Cuando termino sus palabras, la otra persona ya se había retirado de su casa. Tsuna solo suspiro y relajo sus músculos que en algún momento se habían tensado. Camino hacia el sofá, y se dejo caer en el mismo lugar donde antes se encontraba su **_amo_**.

– Chicos, lo siento mucho – susurro débilmente.

Escucho la reja de su casa abrirse, luego vio como la puerta era abierta estrepitosamente por un niño de cabello negro y de ojos de color verdes que sostenía dos paletas en sus manos, mientras era perseguido por una niña china que portada una trenza en su cabeza.

– ¡Gyahahaha! ¡Esto es de Lambo-san! – gritó mientras entraba corriendo.

– ¡No Lambo, eso es mío! – le replico L-pin mientras perseguía al niño con traje de vaca.

– Ara, ara… están muy animados – se escucho una alegre voz que traspasaba la puerta, dejando visible a una hermosa señora de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color.

– Ya cállate vaca estúpida – se escucho una voz a continuación de un disparo, Tsuna se giro hacia el origen del sonido, lo que vio no lo sorprendió para nada, Lambo se encontraba tirado en el piso inconsciente, mientras un bebe de no más de dos años de edad se encontraba a su lado apuntándole con un pistola de color verde.

Hace algún tiempo atrás, esto le habría causado mucho terror, quien en su sano juicio no le tendría terror a esa escena. Pero con el tiempo, esta clase de situaciones se hicieron comunes en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi, despertar cada mañana con explosiones, disparos y amenazas, todas por parte de un bebe que aseguraba ser el mejor Hitman del mundo, luego salía corriendo por el retraso no alcanzando a tomar desayuno y así al salir de su casa encontrarse a dos de sus guardianes esperándolo. Todo el camino se la pasaban discutiendo, bueno, si así se le puede llamar a los gritos unilaterales por parte de Gokudera y a las risas de Yamamoto. Algunas veces se les unía su guardián del sol, que gritaba de manera _"Extrema",_ solo para continuar con discusiones mientras el guardián de la lluvia intentaba apaciguar todo. Al llegar al colegio corrían tratando de evitar que el prefecto los _"Mordiera hasta la muerte"_, todo esto para llegar tarde a clases una vez más.

El camino de regreso a casa era similar al de las mañanas, solo que a veces se encontraban con Chrome que hablaba tímidamente para luego ser rodeada por humo dejando ver a Rokudo Mukuro, que en su mayoría de las veces lo acosaba y se acercaba más de lo debido a él usando como excusa que algún día poseerá su cuerpo, pero siempre era defendido por el portador del anillo de la tormenta.

A veces luego de clases, todos se reunían en su casa, jugaban, gritaban, peleaban, algunas veces destruían su hogar, pero simplemente no podría enojarse con ellos, siempre han estado junto a él en los momentos difíciles, y cuando se encontraba triste le regalaban una sonrisa mientras le decían que todo estaría bien y que ellos estarían a su lado siempre.

Tsuna sonrió al recordar cada momento junto a sus guardianes, sus amigos, pero debía alejarse de ellos si quería protegerlos. Suspiro al pensar que los extrañaría mucho, extrañaría cada una de sus locuras y palabras de aliento.

Reborn, por otro lado, se encontraba observando los cambios de expresión en su dame-alumno, siempre sabia cuando le pasaba algo, y no solo porque el chico fuera fácil de leer, si no por el tiempo que ha estado junto a él, el cual ha sido suficiente para saber cuando le ocurre algo.

– Hey dame-Tsuna – llamó – supongo que hiciste tu tarea como te dije, ¿No es así? – hablo mientras le apuntaba a su alumno con leon convertido en una pistola.

– ¿E-Eh? – pronunció al salir de su transe – ¿mi tarea? N-No no la hice, ahora la iré a hacer – dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia las escaleras para luego subirlas.

Esta actitud le pareció aun más extraña al Hitman, por lo general él habría chillado como niña y luego le habría gritado que no le apuntara con el arma. Esto hizo que el azabache frunciera el seño mientras miraba hacia la escalera que recientemente había subido el joven.

Definitivamente algo le pasaba, y no iba a descansar hasta averiguar que era.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Ryuu: **_Ok, Ok... se_ que_ deberia estar escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de "Deseo de cumpleaños" y de "Cambio de mundo" pero es que esta idea vino de la nada a mi, y tenia que escribirla antes de olvidarla :T  
No es el capitulo mas largo que haya escrito, pero es solo el prologo, es algo corto, y es solo para saber si les agrada la idea y quieren que la continué (Seria fantástico si pudieran comentar para saber sus opiniones) _

**Reborn:** _-Aparece en escena de la nada- Hey Ryuu... que la pasa a dame-tsuna? _** -**_pregunta sombríamente mientras le apunta con un arma-_

**Ryuu: **_Aaaaah! -grita- N-No me puntes con eso! -Lo mira enojada- y eso lo sabrás mas adelante, bueno, solo si a las personas les gusto y me lo hacen saber para continuarlo... _

**Reborn:** _Mas vale que sea cierto lo que dices dame-Ryuu -habla mientras guarda la pistola-_

**Ryuu:** _Es cierto! y no soy dame! b-bueno... t-tal vez un poquito... ok, ok! Soy muy dame! ¿!FELIZ!? _

**Reborn:** _Bastante -La mira con una sonrisa burlesca-_

**Ryuu:** -_Suspira- No es mi culpa ser tan torpe en casi todo lo que hago... _** -**_Mira hacia otro lado sonrojada- Bien, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la idea y si quieren que la siga escribiendo... ademas de que los comentarios animan al escritor a seguir entregándoles capítulos, son como... una motivación -sonríe- Emmm... perdón si tiene alguna falta de ortografia o si hay algun problema de redacción, aveces no me doy cuenta si tiene faltas -se inclina levemente avergonzada- Bueno... mmm... algo que quieras agregar Reborn? _

**Reborn:** _Que dejes de ser tan dame... _

**Ryuu:** _Ya deja eso! -grita- Bien... me debo despedir porque debo dormir... tu también despídete Reborn... _

**Ambos:** _Ciao~ Ciao~_


End file.
